This invention relates to jigs and more particularly, to a jig for use with a router or similar tool for cutting the proper openings in a door for the installation of cylindrical and mortise locks and other latching or securing devices.
Most of these devices require a rectangular opening in the edge of the door and one or more related holes on the side of the door for keyed cylinders, thumbturns, knobs, levers, indicators or other items as may be required for proper function of the device.